Warung Gareng
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Bagong menangis setelah pulang dari menambal ban di bengkelnya Petruk. Loh, kenapa? Hmmm, sepertinya Gareng perlu diberi pelajaran, Pak Semar! #CeritaAnakHariAnak


**WARUNG GARENG**

"Ayo silakan pesan es tehnya dulu, Bagong," tawar Gareng.

Ban sepeda Bagong bocor. Bagong pun menambal ban sepedanya di bengkel milik Petruk. Kebetulan bengkel Petruk dekat dengan warung Gareng, sehingga Bagong bisa berteduh sebentar di warung itu.

Tapi barang jualan di warung Gareng sangat mahal. Jika di warung lain sepotong pisang goreng harganya Rp.500, di warung Gareng harganya menjadi Rp.1000. Lebih mahal lima ratus. Padahal Rp.500 bisa dipakai untuk membeli makanan yang lain juga.

"Aku tidak pesan, ah," tolak Bagong. Bagong ingin memakai uang yang dia bawa untuk membayar jasa tambal ban dan membeli buku yang sangat dia inginkan.

Gareng justru meledek Bagong, "Eh, kamu ini. Kalau berteduh di warungku ya harus pesan. Kalau tidak, pergi dari warungku sana."

Tapi di luar matahari bersinar terik. Bagong tidak tahan panas-panasan menunggu ban sepedanya selesai ditambal. Akhirnya Bagong pun mengalah. Dia hanya memesan secangkir es teh. Sambil menunggu, Bagong minum es tehnya dan mendengarkan radio di warung Gareng.

Ketika bannya selesai ditambal, Bagong menanyai Gareng, "Es tehku harganya berapa?"

"Rp.1500," jawab Gareng.

" _Eladalah_ , kok mahal? Di warung lain biasanya harganya cuma Rp.750," Bagong terkejut mendengar harga yang disebutkan Gareng.

"Warung lain, ya warung lain. Ini warungku, bukan warung lain. Ayo dibayar Rp.1500-nya."

Bagong terpaksa membayar Rp.1500. Ongkos untuk membayar tambal ban Rp.5000. Uang yang dibawa Bagong tidak cukup untuk membeli buku. Karena sedih, Bagong menangis di perjalanan pulang. Saat itulah Pak Semar melihat Bagong dan terheran-heran.

"Bagong sudah besar kenapa menangis?" tanya Pak Semar. Bagong pun bercerita bahwa dia menangis karena batal membeli buku diinginkannya.

"Kok uangmu tidak cukup untuk beli buku? Memangnya kamu bawa uang berapa?" tanya Pak Semar lagi. Bagong masih menangis. Matanya jadi merah.

"Saya bawa uang Rp.10000, Pak Semar. Harga bukunya Rp.4200. Saya bayar tambal bannya Rp.5000. Tapi karena membeli es teh di warung Gareng, uang saya untuk membeli bukunya jadi kurang."

Pak Semar menggeleng sambil mengusap-usap kumisnya. Sepertinya Gareng harus diberi pelajaran.

Esoknya, Pak Semar membawa sepeda beliau yang sengaja dibolongi bannya agar ditambal di tempat Petruk. Ketika Gareng melihat Pak Semar, dia kegirangan. Itu karena Pak Semar itu adalah orang paling kaya di kampung Hastinapura. _'Pasti Pak Semar akan berteduh di warungku juga. Asik, aku akan jual banyak makanan.'_

Gareng pun keluar dan menyapa Pak Semar, "E… Pak Semar. Ayo berteduh di warung saya, Pak. Hari ini cuacanya panas."

Pak Semar tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Gareng. Tapi Bapak sudah bawa payung, jadi tidak perlu berteduh."

Pak Semar pun membuka payung yang beliau bawa dan menunggu di dekat bengkel Petruk. Gareng kebingungan. Dia pun menawari Pak Semar lagi, "Ke warung saya saja, Pak Semar. Sambil minum es teh biar segar."

Lagi-lagi Pak Semar menolak, "Saya sudah bawa air minum sendiri, Gareng."

"Loh, loh, loh." Gareng terkejut saat Pak Semar mengeluarkan sebuah tempat air minum dari tas beliau.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sambil makan pisang goreng di warung saya, Pak Semar? Enak loh, baru digoreng. Krius dan kremes renyah." Gareng masih tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengajak Pak Semar ke warungnya.

Pak Semar mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan yang isinya singkong goreng dan terlihat sedap. "Saya sudah bawa bekal sendiri, Gareng."

Gareng pun kehabisan akal. Dia menyerah. _'Ah, biar sajalah Pak Semar tidak ke warungku. Yang penting masih ada pengunjung di warungku.'_

Rupanya pembeli di warung Gareng itu semuanya adalah orang-orang yang menunggui sepeda mereka yang diservis di bengkel Petruk. Melihat kecerdikan Pak Semar yang menolak ke warung Gareng, mereka pun bertekad untuk mengikuti Pak Semar, yaitu membawa payung dan bekal sendiri. Maka cerita Pak Semar itu pun terdengar sampai seluruh kampung dan diikuti oleh banyak warga Hastinapura juga.

Esok harinya tidak ada satupun pembeli di warung Gareng. Semua orang yang menambal ban sepedanya di bengkel Petruk membawa payung dan bekal sendiri. Begitu terus sampai berhari-hari. Gareng jadi rugi.

"Aduh, kenapa warungku jadi tidak laku?" Gareng pun menangis. Pak Semar yang lewat di depan warung Gareng tersenyum-senyum.

"Makanya, Reng, kalau memberi harga dagangan itu jangan mahal-mahal. Mentang-mentang warungmu dekat bengkel sepeda yang banyak pengunjungnya," nasihat Pak Semar. Gareng pun menyadari kesalahannya. Hari itu dia membagikan gorengannya secara gratis kepada siapapun yang lewat. Selain itu dia juga minta maaf kepada orang-orang dan berjanji akan memberikan harga yang normal pada jualannya.

 **-Usai-**


End file.
